Forever
by C.W. Smith
Summary: On the edge of forever, one has two choices. Turn back and accept a second chance, or proceed over into the abyss.
1. Beyond the Sea

Forever

Chapter 1: Beyond the Sea

An Evangelion Fanfiction

BY: LD

Disclaimer: Put Disclaimer and notes that I don't own Eva here.

The first thing that he was aware of was the sound of the waves lapping on the shore. His body began to register the sand he lay upon and the cool breeze blowing over him. Slowly he opened his eyes, his blue orbs taking in the scene before him. She was there with him, but that was impossible. She couldn't be, not after what had happened. Not after the Impact.

The man pulled himself over to his companion and turned her over. He checked for a pulse and saw that she was in fact alive. Slowly he moved his right hand along her forehead and frowned. He just stared at the hand as his companions blue hair slipped through the fingers.

"_Impossible, Rei took my hand and Adam with it," _Gendo Ikari thought as he looked down at the First Child. He forced the thought from his mind as he noticed the girl was shivering in the cool air. Her body was unclothed, as it had been in Terminal Dogma. Ikari took his jacket off and wrapped her up in it trying to keep her warm. As he did he heard someone else behind him coughing up LCL. He turned and saw a brown haired woman in a white lab coat pulling herself up on the beach. He dared hope for a moment but that hope was dashed as the woman looked up.

Her face was younger then before, the stress of what they had done having been swept away. But he could still recognize her even now. Gendo got to his feet and stumbled over to her. When he got that far he fell to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders helping the woman. When she was done she fell back and looked up into his face.

The woman reached up and dragged her fingers across his face, never once touching a wisp of the beard that had been there before. It was then Gendo knew that he himself had lost something of his age as well. However recognition came quickly to the brown haired woman as her vision cleared.

"Hello Doctor," he said, hoping that the return had robbed Dr. Akagi of her firearm. Like him she was fighting for some strength from her body and responded to him in the only way she could. The sound of the waves lapping on the shore was broken by the sound of flesh striking flesh.

"Get away! You shot me, don't even think about soiling my last moments," she gasped.

Gendo held her fast, "You aren't dying, and you aren't in Terminal Dogma."

Ritsuko looked around here, the pallid sand and the red waves didn't do much to convince her until she looked up. The sky was dark but for a red line going across to the horizon. Her hair fell over her eyes giving her the first look at it.

"What's going on? How did we get here?" she asked.

"I don't know Doctor. Last thing I remember is watching Rei ascend to Lilith," Gendo admitted.

"I see, your plans didn't turn out as you wanted did they?" she said, the venom in her voice more then enough to show the animosity was still there.

"I'm not entirely certain that is correct Doctor," the once fearsome commander said. He helped Ritsuko further up the beach and then moved Rei to the same spot. Akagi wasn't certain what was going on, but she was damned if her only company was going to be Gendo and Rei. Life like that would truly be Hell.

As Gendo carried Rei he saw something ahead further up the beach. He walked towards it, not caring if Akagi followed his lead or not. As he did he found himself before a large sign, written in five languages. It was a simple sigh, several planks of would nailed to a couple of posts. He noticed a closed box sitting next to it.

The sign read, "To those who have returned to life, welcome. All sins will be forgiven. This is your second chance, enjoy it. If you need clothing, as you are undoubtedly cold you will find that and blankets in the box. Take some time to reflect on the false paradise you've left behind for a chance at a real life. When you are ready come to us along the road, or simply wait and we will come to you. To all of you, congratulations."

Akagi had walked up behind him and read the sign, "I guess everything did go according to plan."

Gendo merely nodded, getting his mind around this. So Third Impact had occurred, but with a way out for those who would be stronger then he was. Whoever had left this message had intended for it to be a signpost, a marker showing that they would not be alone in this barren world. Gendo laid Rei down and opened the box, finding simple clothes in side. There were plenty of sizes there, more then enough to find something to put on Rei.

"You don't seem perturbed by this at all Gendo. All your perfect little schemes, your best laid plans laid to waste and you seem oddly calm about this," Ritsuko taunted.

"This was a possibility written of in the Scrolls," was all he said.

Ritsuko sneered, "I see, then I guess I should be asking how many gods I pissed off to end up here trapped on a dead world with both of you."

"We are not alone on this world," Ikari said as he wrapped Rei up. She was shivering greatly now, and he focused as much as he could on getting her warm.

"And what makes you so certain, Commander?"

"Because that sign was there, and it did not show the sort of age you would expect if whomever had originally posted it was the only one to remain. Also these clothes are in good repair, no indication of rot or tearing. Leads me to believe that whomever set this out changes them regularly," was his answer. After he was certain he had gotten the simple shirt and pants on Rei and a blanket wrapped around her he turned to the doctor.

"We seem to have been given a second chance at life here doctor. I do not intend to waste that chance. I believe our best hope for survival is to find this road mentioned on that sign and start walking," Gendo said.

Ritsuko was about to strike back when she heard something coming towards them. She saw the two people running along the shore towards them and pointed over Gendo's shoulder, "Or we could just wait and see who it is that's coming down the shore."

Gendo turned and saw the two people racing down the beach towards them. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Stay with Rei, I'll meet them at a safe distance."

Gendo walked down the beach before Ritsuko could object. He got a better look at the two approaching figures as he moved closer. They were a young man and woman nearly eighteen from what he could tell. The woman had long dark auburn hair, while the man's next to her was black. Their eyes however were nearly the same, deep shade of blue. There was something else about them, the features in their faces seemed familiar to him but the older man couldn't place it.

The woman giggled as she walked up to him, "Hello, you must be from beyond the sea."

"The sea?" Gendo asked.

"Everyone we find on the beach comes from beyond the sea," the young man pointed out to the LCL. Gendo understood a bit more now. There was something a bit unsettling about how the woman was looking at him.

"You look like Father," she said.

Gendo to his credit didn't show any outward reactions, "Father?"

"The one who guides us. He and Mother were the first to return from the sea. They gave birth to the first children who gave birth to the next and on an on. Father remains here on Earth to guide the children here while Mother guides those lost souls in the Ring of Gauf back from the sea. When the two meet every few years they reacquaint with each other."

The young man took that moment to speak, "What she means is that they lock themselves in Father's place and don't come out for a week."

This earned the young man a quick smack to the back of the head by his companion. "Don't make it out to be so perverse idiota!"

It was then that Gendo started to make the connection in what he was seeing. The hair, the eyes, the vague sense of familiarity. These two had to be children of the Second and Third Children. There was no mistaking it. But how?

He had to be sure, "Do you know Father's name?"

The young man shook his head, "We just call him Father."

The woman shook her head, "Enough about that for now, you are undoubtedly very weary from returning. We'll take you to the village and Father will tell you everything you need to know."

Gendo accepted this, Father would probably be the person he needed to talk to anyways. If Father was who he thought he was though there could be some major problems. He would deal with that when the time came. Of course the women he was with would probably be spared any... unpleasantness from the encounter.

They followed the two through the over growth to a simple road. Gendo carried Rei in his arms as she still had not awoken from whatever slumber she was trapped in. She was breathing and her heart still beat in her chest but it seemed she would not be roused so easily. Gendo had never known her to be such a heavy sleeper. It pained to think if he had paid more attention to the girl as more then a toll in his schemes he might have noticed.

They entered a clearing and found a small town built up there. The houses were small and made of what looked like mud brick or adobe as was used in the American southwest a long time ago. Everyone he saw had the either the saw dark red hair as the woman or the brown or black hair of the boy. The disturbing thing was the prevalence of the dark blue eyes. They all had HIS eyes.

The little entourage approached a house in the middle of the small village. Unlike the others this one looked older, round, and had many levels to it. The top level seemed to have a deck where someone to come out and look over the area. The deck surrounded the circumference of the structure, and several spots had what appeared to be rudimentary telescopes. The two children led them to the large structure and knocked on the door.

An older woman stepped out and spoke with the two for a moment before looking at the three new comers. She told the two something and then retreated back into the house. Their escorts returned and the young girl said, "The Child is going to fetch Father right now. He was talking with the heads of the families about something important. I don't know what."

Ritsuko asked, "What is your name?"

"Of course, we never introduced ourselves," the girl said. "I am Miranda, and this is Renji. it's always a good day when we find people from before. Sometimes we forget ourselves if only because we take great joy in this."

Gendo was about to ask why they kept saying before when the older woman approached them. Unlike the two in front of him this woman seemed to be in her late thirties. She too had red hair, but of a shade brighter then Miranda's. Her eyes were a bright blue, which seemed to be the most prevalent trait among these people. Gendo however was struck mute by this woman. Were it not for her eyes and hair she would have been identical to Yui.

"You have the family resemblance about you, as does the girl," she said. The woman ran her fingers through Rei's hair as she looked down at her. Gendo gave Rei a glance as he tightened his hold protectively around her.

"So I've been told," Gendo said in answer.

The woman smiled and then said, "Father welcomes you from beyond the sea and hopes you will be able to make this place heaven for yourselves. What you have done is a hard thing for many souls. Father will be very pleased to see your faces, and help you find your way in this new world."

Ritsuko was starting to get annoyed by these people, especially how they seemed to be loyal to whomever Father was. None of them seemed to know they were speaking to Commander Gendo Ikari, and this deference they paid him was seriously trying her patience. Didn't they know he was responsible for all of this?

Before she could say anything another figure exited the central building. This one was male, about as tall as Gendo. Though unlike Gendo his hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. His face held no sign of a beard, but the cheeks and chin seemed similar to someone she knew. As he approached them the two adults noticed a smirk grow on his face. She recognized that smirk, though not the man who now wore it. Kaji used to smirk like that.

The smirk grew into an honest smile as he got closer and got a better look at them. Ritsuko couldn't recognize him, but Gendo could do nothing but. Underneath a red happi over-robe that fell almost to his ankles, he wore a black kimono and wide-legged, pleated black hakima. It was both an outdated style of dress, as well as an ironic reversal of the Commander's usual attire.

Gendo lost the ability to speak as the man said, "Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Commander Gendo Ikari, and Rei Ayanami. I'd say it's been a while, but that isn't my line now is it... Father."

Gendo and Ritsuko were speechless as all around them more people crowded around. They were amazed that the man they all called Father had also called this new comer the same thing. There were murmurs and joyous cries as the people of this small town welcomed the three who had come from beyond the sea.

Gendo regained the most faintest use of his voice, "Shinji?"

Shinji nodded, the smile never leaving his face, "Yes Father, it's me. Welcome to Forever."

--

Shinji lead Gendo and Ritsuko into the large circular building. As he ushered them in he said, "Welcome home. Just me and Yui here right now. No telling when Asuka will show up, but if you three did then she must be doing pretty well this time around. Let's get Rei settled then we will talk. Yui, could you bring us some tea please?"

Yui nodded and went to prepare the refreshments as Shinji led his father over to a bed near a window. They laid Rei down and Shinji covered her up with a blanket. Gendo noticed the small smile on the other mans face as he stroked Rei's hair. Ritsuko was not impressed by how Shinji was tending to the loathsome girl in her mind.

Shinji ushered them to a small sitting area and sat around a low table on some rather soft cushions. Ritsuko preferred to keep a safe distance from both Ikaris. Shinji was an unknown but she knew she hadn't endeared herself to him when she reveled Rei's secrets, and Gendo had already killed her once. Yui returned with a hot pot of tea and served the three.

"Thank you dear, tell the heads of the houses I'll be indisposed for most of the day if they need me please," Shinji said.

Yui smiled and kissed Shinji on the cheek, "Of course Father. I'll take care of it."

Shinji smiled as she left, watching her until she was out of sight before turning to the others. "I do hope she finds someone someday. She worries about me more then she should, but I suppose it's expected when you take into account a man of my advanced years."

Gendo quirked an eyebrow at this, "You only look thirty or so."

Shinji smiled at him, "You are taking this better then I would have thought, considering."

Gendo starred into his tea, "This was always a possibility, though I didn't read too much past that in the scrolls. Neither I nor SEELE cared much after Third Impact."

"You're also more open and less cold, being a disembodied soul for a few centuries really loosened you up."

Gendo was about to reply when what Shinji said sank in. Ritsuko had a stunned look on her face as she asked, "Did you say centuries?"

"I didn't mention how long it's been since the Impact?" Shinji asked.

Both of the new comers shook their head, "I could have sworn I did... must be getting forgetful."

Shinji just went back to his tea as Gendo and Ritsuko waited for an answer. Shinji noticed and set his tea down, "Now, this is going to be difficult to take but considering who I am talking to you should take it better then most. I suppose I'll just come out and say it, it's been exactly three-hundred and fifty-seven years since the impact."

Gendo was the first to find his voice, "Three-hundred and fifty-seven?"

Shinji simply answered, "Yes."

Ritsuko stuttered out, "So... y-you've been back what? Fifteen years?"

Shinji shook his head, "No, I was the first person back."

"So after everything people only began coming back fifteen years ago?" Gendo asked.

"No, they've been coming back in fits and spurts the entire time since Third Impact," Shinji said much too manner of factly for Gendo and Ritsuko to accept. The weight of what he was asking them to believe was nearly impossible.

"So you are saying you are three-hundred and seventy-two years old?" Gendo asked.

"Yes," Shinji replied simply.

Ritsuko was starting to get a little angry at Shinji's short responses and absurd assertions, "It is biologically impossible for you to be that old and still look like your thirty."

Shinji chuckled, "I don't think the three of us have any room to talk about things that are impossible, Ritsuko. After all, in our own ways we're all responsible for what could be called the end of the world. In fact I was hoping that one of you might have a theory about why I can't seem to die. After all, you did say that Third Impact turning out as it did was a possibility Father."

Gendo scratched his chin as he thought, "There may be one thing, I don't know if it is relevant at all though. A small numerical equation that was mentioned at the end. One equals Three, Two equals Two."

Shinji stood up and began pacing, "What does that mean? Just a translation error, perhaps an arithmetic proof. Gaaaahhhh, maybe it has to do with the numbers of pilots designated. What does it mean?"

Gendo and Ritsuko shared a look, both knowing something was not right with Shinji. Ritsuko cleared her throat and asked, "So what happens now? Like you said, we're responsible for everything that happened."

Secretly Ritsuko was hoping for a public and painful execution of Gendo Ikari and perhaps Rei being killed as a threat. What Shinji said didn't make her happy, "Oh, that's right. I need to show you around and bring you up to speed on how things work around here. It's not much but we call it home."

Gendo decided to take the conversation towards their apparent new home, "How many people live here?"

"In Forever about two thousand or so. We don't have the resources or such to maintain a large city here like you remember. There are several towns like this all over Kyushu, most stay close to fresh water and the sea. Kyoto has just recently begun to see some repopulation. The Suzahara clan has been trying to demolish several old blocks and get some exposed earth on the older roads. Most of Tokyo-3 was destroyed during the invasion so when we came back we abandoned what was left initially. And over time all the roads have fallen into disrepair and are barely recognizable."

"What kind of social structure do you have here?" Gendo asked, rather interested to understand the society his son had crafted. He knew why he was focusing on that. It was easier to focus on that then the realities Shinji asked them to accept.

"We have a clan based structure for the most part. After the first few decades we understood we'd need to set something up if we wanted to ever have a chance. After we had our first child Asuka and I had a long discussion about things like family and rebuilding. We had been mostly focused up until then on just surviving. We didn't know about the changes to ourselves because of the Impact, so when we had Kikyo we started discussing about what would happen to her after we died. It's not a pleasant thing to think that you'd be leaving a child on a dead world so we just started having more children.

"Ten years or so after Kikyo was born we found three children about the same age wandering the beach. One was a young boy about ten neither of us knew, the other two were very familiar to us. It went like that for a while, just finding lost children every few days. We decided after a while, trying to educate them that it might be best to start splitting our kids up into groups so we could at least have some families set up. We weren't certain if we could prevent it but we had a chance to keep any interbreeding problems to a minimum for a while."

Shinji sipped his tea and continued, "We setup the five houses after that, and named them for the family names of people we knew. We found it fitting for those house to be in charge of specific things like their name sakes. The Suzahara clan which I mentioned became our heavy labor force. They handle all our construction needs and most of the repair work around the town. The Horaki were the ones we had setup to tend to keeping us all fed and clothed. It was a rather interesting discussion when we decided that it might be best for a while at least to adopt some old ways in regards to our clothing as you can see. The Aida were our dreamers, the ones we charged with just coming up with new ideas. Didn't matter what, ideas for architecture, art, theater, music. We understood certain aspects of human nature had to be expressed so we just let them keep most of us entertained.

"Then we set up the Katsuragi clan, our guardians like their namesake. They focus on keeping all of us safe from any outside threat. Just because we grant everyone a chance at a new life here doesn't mean that everyone who comes back in other parts of the world took that chance to change. They focus on training and contingency plans in the event of an invasion, that is something we are very afraid of. We haven't had that come up in the last several centuries but it is a worry. Though they do seem to have taken up some other traits of their namesake... which is a big reason we keep them away from cooking if at all possible.

"The fifth house was the Akagi, our scholars. They study everything they can and mostly try to reclaim and protect the knowledge humanity had acquired before Third Impact. It's because of them we've been able to at least give our settlements electricity and running water. There is even talk about being able to recreate some vehicular transportation and short range communications to keep us connected to our sister cities across the island. Just yesterday Mariko told me that they had figured out how to start recovering some of the materials used in the old phone lines. Granted it's not fiber optics or the MAGI system, however it's more then we have right now. We just can't generate the materials we used to."

Shinji paused and sipped his tea, "The houses all have a matriarch or patriarch that serves as head of the house. That person is always the one with the most knowledge, wisdom, in some cases age to represent them. Those five come to me and together we try to do whats best for the town here as a whole. A sort of high council if you will. Mostly I stay out of the way and let them make their own decisions but offer guidance where needed."

Gendo nodded, "Seems you have a stable social structure here. How do you integrate those who return into it all?"

"Same way we deal with our children, we let them choose. Every child born is born without family name. When they come of age at fourteen they choose their path and take the name of the family they wish to be a part of. We still have regular families and all, but no family names outside those of the houses."

Ritsuko said, "That can't go over well with everyone who comes back though."

Shinji nodded, "True enough, but it's not our place to force them to accept our way of life. Many returnees have left Forever and gone on to try to restore some of the older cities inland. Not that we forsake them either. We keep in contact with every settlement we can."

There was one other concern though, "What about us though? We aren't your normal returnees, we killed this world once," Gendo asked.

"Doesn't matter, all sins forgiven for those who take this second chance. It was one of the few things the resettled cities and our settlements agreed to. Of course you are the first people even remotely associated with NERV or SEELE to have ever returned on this part of the world. I can probably expect someone to come looking for blood but they won't get it. You've chosen to start a new life, a better life then that false paradise. I won't see anyone take it away from either of you," Shinji said. His voice the whole time was low and thoughtful.

"And Rei? She's part Angel, if not completely. This may be our only chance to prevent her from destroying all of us." Ritsuko asked.

"I doubt Rei is in anyway Angel in her physical makeup. But if you insist on being sure then there is a way," Shinji said. He stood up and walked to one of the shelves. From it he took two jars and sat them on the table. One jar was marked "02" while the other was marked "4th". Both jars had what looked like a red crystal like stone in them. He opened the jar marked "02" and held it in his hand. The stone glowed a soft red.

"This is a piece of what was left of Unit-02's core. Amazing that, a crystalline structure designed to trap, harness, and utilize the power of a human soul. A human soul that so loved the pilot of the Evangelion that once released could never be stopped. But when the core was shattered that soul was released. Free to join all other souls in the Ring of Gauf or to pass beyond to where souls went before then. To finally find peace beyond this prison. Since the soul that was held by this core is gone it's gone dark. But hold it in your hand and it reacts like this."

Shinji handed Gendo the core fragment and then removed the other stone. As with the other one this core fragment glowed red, but when he handed it to Ritsuko it went dark, "That fragment is part of the Fourth Angel's core. I found that while walking along the ridge I killed it on. Seems our clean up team wasn't that thorough. That core fragment only reacts to myself and Asuka. Human energy won't react with it. The only reason I can come up with for it reacting to me is that I was at the center of the Third Impact. Asuka was in Unit-02, so when the Anti-AT field was released we soaked up all that energy like a sponge. That's why it reacts to us even after all this time, we're full of this energy."

Shinji took the fragment from Ritsuko and walked over to the sleeping Rei. He placed the glowing stone in her hand and let it sit there. Ritsuko and Gendo walked over to him and looked on. The core fragment had gone completely dark.

"Seems this Rei is all human, not a trace of Angel energy in her. Nothing to do about that but let her rest," he said and then took the core fragments and returned them to their jars. He then walked towards the front door and motioned for the two adults to join him. "Some returnees we find on the shore take almost a week to wake up. The process is not without it's taxing element. I'm betting after all I've told you you two could use a drink. Lets go see if the Katsuragi have any of that Angel Blood cleaner they call sake ready. I swear that family takes so much after their namesake it's like she was guiding them the whole time."

Gendo did have one other question on his mind, _"Where is Soryu?"_

--

It had been a whole week now since they had come to this new world. Rei had awakened the morning of the third day much to Gendo's relief. Akagi however had avoided them as much as possible, preferring to take up a spot with the family that bared her name. With the genius and knowledge she possessed it was obvious she would. He didn't mind it, preferring to spend his time tending to the one child he had ever really treated as his.

Shinji and Yui had been more then gracious in helping them, as had all the other folk in this odd little town. Though it was not according to his scenario Gendo could easily see living here until the end of his days. Even now he and Rei sat watching the passage of the town folk, and the children playing in the dirt streets. Rei's strength had come back to her quickly, and the Horaki had been more then capable in providing for her dietary needs.

"Ikari seems different," Rei said.

"He does at that doesn't he."

"He seems to be unstable most of the time."

Gendo nodded, concerned that his son seemed to have acquired some form of dementia. The fact he was completely, totally, and soully responsible for that weighed on him. There were times when Shinji seemed as clear and focused as glass, then that focus would shatter and he'd go off on some other subject almost completely unrelated. Gendo wondered if this was related to this immortality his son had seemingly acquired. Living for that long had to cause some major strain on the mind, perhaps irreparable. How long before he really lost it and was simply a babbling old man who couldn't die? Gendo shuddered to think of the possibilities. He tried to focus on the final equation the scrolls had spoken of.

"What do you remember about the Impact Rei?" Gendo asked.

"I do not remember that much. My last clear memory is activating Evangelion Unit-00's self-destruct in order to defeat the Sixteenth."

Gendo nodded at that, Rei's words confirming something he had thought. Because of Rei's joining with Lilith he had thought everything from her had been lost. However, Rei had just told him what he needed to know. Since the Third Rei had been so much closer to Lilith then the Second it made sense that that one would be lost over the other. There were faint traces, but nothing more then fragments.

"He has become the First," Rei said.

Gendo glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

"He is no longer the Third. He has become the First," she said. Rei offered no explanation for her words. Gendo thought on this as the day went on. Rei remained in their new home resting up as Gendo took a walk through the town. The simple shirt and work pants he wore now more resembling the other men about this town. Simple and effective, and like most everything here from a design long before even he had been born. Many of the men and woman here wore the same kimono's Shinji had. The children ran past kicking a simple ball down the road past him.

It seemed that this town had tried to go backwards in time somewhat. Still keeping what it needed from the more modern times before the Impact like electricity and running water while at the same time holding on to what had been considered outdated even twenty years prior to the end. The passersby on the street were friendlier then people would have been in Tokyo-3.

"_Was I so blinded by grief and driven by the scenario I never once took the chance to just watch people live?"_ Gendo thought.

As he walked he saw a gathering of people and heard several people weeping in their own grief. Gendo approached and saw Yui standing off to the side. She was looking o he crowd but wasn't really paying attention. Gendo walked up to her, slightly startling her from her thoughts. He looked where she had been and saw Shinji sitting next to a bed, and lightly speaking to the old man laying there.

"Good afternoon Gendo," Yui greeted, though her voice was more withdrawn then it had been during their other meetings.

"What's going on here?"

"Dad is making small talk with old man Kozo. He always tries to be there for the families of the dying. Hardest part of life for us here," she said.

"Why is that?" Gendo asked, though he knew how difficult losing someone to death was.

"Because our souls don't go to the Ring of Gauf like all the ones from before the sea. Father says they go somewhere beyond even the ring. Where, he doesn't know. He says no one should know until that time comes."

Gendo nodded, "Reminds me of something a bunch of old men once told me. 'The sorrow of Death gives rise to the hope of Rebirth.'"

Yui smiled lightly, and as she did Gendo had to remind himself he was not talking to his late wife, "When it comes to death here we prefer this saying, 'Death is not the end, simply a new beginning.'"

Gendo couldn't help but smile as she said that. It seemed to put everything into perspective the way this woman said things. Only one other person had ever had that affect on him. For the slightest of moments he could have sworn he was looking into his Yui's eyes right then and not this ones.

--

The old man had died peacefully in his sleep that night. The morning was somber as the entire town lent it's shoulder to the direct family. It was early evening when the body was carried by the man's sons and friends to the shoreline. Gendo and Rei stood off to the side and observed as the body was placed on a floating barge of firewood. As the first flames were lit and the small construct sent out floating on the waves the two watched those who had known the old man.

"What is our purpose now?" Rei asked. It was a difficult question, one Gendo had expected ever since they had started this new life. He didn't have a good answer to that. What purpose could a broken child and an old man who had surrendered to grief have in a world such as this one.

He answered the question the way he had truly lived before, "We live, we love, we die. You will need to find yourself a new purpose. But it will be yours, and no one else's. I will help you in anyway I can. I owe that to you after all I've done."

Rei merely nodded, taking in what she saw as the mourners began to break up and return to the village that was now their home. She looked out towards the blood red sea. The color she hated, now flooding the world. She hated even standing near the shore, the scent of LCL, of blood overwhelming her senses. The red streak along the sky didn't make her feel better either. She knew she had served her purpose already. What more was left for her now? The Commander couldn't give her this answer apparently. She had to find it herself.

For now all she wanted to was leave this place of death.

She turned and started down the path to head back, leaving Gendo to his thoughts. He stood there for a while watching the flames die, and stayed there long after the final embers were quenched by the sea.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: Four more souls return from the LCL Sea to this new era, greated by Mother herself. Much has changed and more will take getting used to. But a darkness is brewing on the horizon, which will change the small village of Forever.

Next Chapter: The Sonata of Angels

Pre-Read by: Dartz, Fresh C, Himonky, Icarius Oneson


	2. The Sonata of Angel's

Forever

Chapter 2: The Sonata of Angels

An Evangelion Fanfiction

By: LD

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Gendo had found that while he wasn't entirely certain where he fit in this new world he had a lot of options. It helped that there didn't seem to be any pressure on him to immediately get a job or something of that nature. The upside was he had time to try a few things and find out where he really would make the best contribution to this society. This was, as with most things, a trial and error affair.

While he was capable of holding his own in a bar fight he wouldn't be able to maintain himself with the towns defenders in combat. Though he was able to drink them all under the table much to their chagrin. The head of the house did appreciate his help redrawing the defense lines and contingency plans.

The less said about his attempts to assist the Horaki with meal preparation the better. He didn't have much in the way of experience with making clothes either. He had written off following Akagi's footsteps and returning to scientific research. He had had his fill of that sort of work to last him a lifetime. Manual labor also didn't seem the best way for him at least. It was rewarding work, and Gendo did enjoy doing something that kept his mind off a thousand different questions. However, he knew that it wasn't the best way for him to contribute to this community.

Rei had started spending time around the town, simply watching the people. She was still as lost as him in this new world, however the exposure to the people seemed to be helping her. She seemed to have been as embraced by their new community. Her education was already more advanced then most of the people here, however that didn't seem to be a priority. Knowledge for knowledge sake was a relic of the past. That information was being recovered and stored away for an age when it could be truly fruitful. Gendo was impressed that these people had thought beyond just what was productive.

He had even spent time sitting in on the meetings between Shinji and the other heads of house. While the leaders of this community seemed focused on their individual tasks and responsibilities, Shinji seemed almost distracted at times. He'd look off towards a direction in the west at times, or towards the sea. Gendo had asked him about it.

"I don't want them to become dependent on me for everything," Shinji had said. Gendo hadn't understood what he meant by that. The younger, or perhaps now older, man had been guiding this community since it was just two adults and a bunch of young children. There were many things that didn't make sense about his sons behavior of late. One second he would seem focused on what he'd be talking with you about. The next he'd be drawn to some spot on the horizon.

Like now, Gendo looked up to the observation point that Shinji had in the upper levels of his home in the center of the city. Today his point of interest was once again towards the sea where Gendo and his small group had awoken. If Gendo didn't know better, which he admittedly did not, he'd swear Shinji was almost anticipating something.

Even after having watched for two months now he still didn't have much of an idea how his sons mind now worked.

--

The sound of water lapping against the shore was the first thing she was aware of. It felt as if she had awoken from a long sleep. She slide her hand along the blanket covering her and curled up into the soft fabric. It took her mind a moment to question where she was, and how she had gotten there. That moment of clarity caused her eyes to shoot open.

"I was..." she started to say as she ran her hand along her stomach. The bullet had gone straight through, condemning her to a cold death in the bowls of NERV. She looked her self over quickly, noticing she was in the shorts and shirt she preferred to wear at home. There was no sign of the bullet wound, as if it had never happened. That was not the only thing Misato Katsuragi noticed about her situation.

The scar across her chest was no longer there. Her body seemed to have been cleansed of that reminder of her darkest times. Her body also felt much more alive now then it had in years. Another shock to her system was that from what she could tell, her body was younger then she remembered.

"We all come back as what we were when we were truly happy," a familiar voice said. Misato looked up and saw a sight that confused her as much as it made her smile. There, sitting on a log not two feet from her was Asuka Langley Soryu. She was tending to a fire next to the two on the shore which was keeping them warm. The red haired girl seemed different from the child Misato knew.

She was wearing a red kimono edged in black, some black sleeveless robe over it. That wasn't what drew Misato's attention and wonder. It was the gentle smile and peaceful gaze. It was enough to cause Misato to relax more now then just seeing that one of her young wards was alive and well apparently.

Asuka looked past Misato towards the shoreline and picked up some blankets from a simple wooden trunk at her side. She got up and walked purposefully away towards three children who had just now washed up on this desolate beach. Misato followed to lend a hand with the three children. As she got closer she recognized brown hair in twin pigtails and ran forward. Hikari coughed up water as she tried to pick her self off the sand. Asuka handed her a blanket and Misato pulled it around her.

The other two children were also well known, Touji Suzahara and Kensuke Aida. Asuka handed them blankets and lead them all towards the same spot further up the shore Misato had awakened on. The sat around the fire and warmed up from the cold air of the morning. Misato couldn't help but notice Touji's arm and leg were present as they were before his maiming in Unit-03. She was too caught up in the weirdness of the moment to mention that people didn't regrow arms. But then again they didn't magically heal bullet wounds either.

"We'll take a bit to warm up by the fire, then I'll take you to town," Asuka said. Her voice sounded like a mother to her children. Misato filed it away in her head as she checked on the others.

"You three alright?"

"I'm fine, just soaked to the bone," Touji said, wrapping his arms around a shivering Hikari. Kensuke held his hands out to the fire to warm them, a blanket sitting over his shoulders.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

Misato couldn't bring herself to say it, to tell them the truth.. But she had to, "I think the world ended."

They sat in silence, Hikari shedding silent tears as Touji held her closer.

"All the souls of man gave flight and joined the stars above. When they were ready to return to the world they once knew, they found the one that would carry them into life again. Their second other gave them flesh anew, and lead them to one who guided the children of this brave new world," Asuka said.

They sat like that for a while, just contemplating the fire and what might await them.

--

It was later in the day and the small group had started walking along a dirt path. Asuka had provided them with clothes from the trunk on the shore. It was nice to wear something dry as they walked. The late morning sun was comforting on them in more ways then just physical. A reminder that at least they were alive.

Hikari came up alongside Asuka and tried to talk with her friend but couldn't bring herself to speak. She was afraid, for herself and her family. The young girl just couldn't bring herself to voice her worries for fear of the worst.

Asuka seemed to sense what she was thinking, "We all come back when we are ready to. Some come back sooner then others. But everyone who does is treated as our family."

Misato wasn't as hesitant in her questions. She had grilled Asuka most of the morning, each question answered with the calmness and tone of a mother answering questions of a child. That alone was enough to throw up red flags to the Major. It was bad enough her body had changed so radically, the answers to her questions were just strange. Like the time frame for when Third Impact occurred. Asuka being so old yet looking the same as she had been so long ago just didn't compute.

The town they were headed for came into view, and to the surprise of her companions, Asuka was surrounded by small children and approached by a few adults showering her with greetings and reverence. Misato could swear she heard every single one call her Mother. Her protective nature kicked into over drive as she scanned the crowd for any threats to the five of them.

A young woman about Misato's true age walked up and engulfed Asuka in a hug, which was returned eagerly. Misato caught sight of blue hair in the sea of brown and red and moved forward as quickly as she could through the sea of humanity. As she got closer, she could see the striking red eyes of Rei Ayanami.

"REI!" Misato cried out as she rushed the girl. Before Rei could react she was wrapped in a tight hug by the other girl.

"It is agreeable to see you again as well, Major," Rei said calmly. Wrapping her arms around the Major as well. Rei didn't seem flustered by the sudden contact.

"So have you been around as long as Asuka?" Misato asked.

Rei calmly replied as she pulled away from the Major slightly, "Myself, Commander Ikari, and Dr. Akagi returned two months ago. Ikari has helped us adjust as best he can."

That was not something Misato had expected, "Commander Ikari is here?" she asked. Her voice was edged with concern considering the situation.

"Yes, we have been... seeking our place."

Any further questions Misato had were drowned out by a commotion behind her. She turned and saw Asuka walk up to a thirty year old man who looked slightly familiar. His clothing was the exact reverse of hers in color, but similar in style. She was about to start her way over when Asuka wrapped her arms around the man and was lifted up into his arms. She almost flipped out when she saw the kiss the two shared, and a strong hand on her shoulder was the only thing that kept her from breaking up the rather public display.

"I would advise against that Major. Shinji probably wouldn't appreciate you interrupting their reunion," a voice she knew and detested said behind her. She spun around and was struck dumb by the sight of a younger Gendo Ikari. He however wasn't looking at her, but at the odd couple ahead of them.

"That's Shinji?!"

"Yes. Or as they call him here Father. I'm still trying to get my mind around it all," Gendo admitted.

Asuka had explained the policy of unconditional forgiveness for all that returned from the LCL sea. So Misato wasn't surprised that Shinji of all people had forgiven his father. That was one quality of her former charges she never understood. His innate ability to look past how someone may have wronged him. He was a better person then most.

Defiantly better then she was, but Misato held her tongue as she walked towards the two. Gendo simply stood there, watching the pair. He stood just behind Rei as Shinji ushered the group towards his home. Yui was helping hold back the throng that wished to greet Asuka specifically, and followed slowly. Gendo noticed Shinji motion towards him and Rei to join them.

Once they had all gathered in Shinji's home Gendo stepped off to one side as the onslaught of questions began. Yui came along and stood next to him as the lost friends were reunited with each other. It seemed odd to him, and instead of intrude on the group he stepped outside and inhaled the early afternoon air. It didn't feel right, to be able to walk free in this new world as he was allowed. Yet he was granted that chance by the one person who should have condemned him. It was something that he couldn't quite understand, much like the woman whom had captured his heart so long ago.

There were a few shouts of confusion from inside, he assumed from the explanations offered. As he stood there he saw a head of brown hair walking up that he didn't care to be around. More appropriately one that didn't care to be within striking distance of him. Akagi sneered at him as she walked up, just close enough to be heard, "I'll just come back later."

Gendo held up a hand and said, "You should go on in. It appears someone has just returned whom you might wish to be reunited with. Though I would prepare yourself for some abnormalities."

Ritsuko glared at him for a moment, but went inside anyways. The shout of surprise and the sound of a body hitting the floor as someone slammed into the scientist was more then rewarding enough. Gendo chuckled, something he had not done much of in his prior life. Just as he was about to go find something to do he felt a light hand touch his shoulder. He turned and looked into the dark blue eyes of Yui as she exited the building.

"I wanted to give them some time alone, and I need to setup a place for them to rest soon. Would you join me?"

Gendo couldn't help but smile at the invitation, and went with her. Their departure was not unnoticed by the group inside. Misato and Ritsuko were in the middle of a shouting fest, with Touji Hikari, Kensuke, and Rei watching the back and forth as they looked between the two women and their two friends. Asuka and Shinji were strangely silent, Asuka just sitting in Shinji's lap, her eye's closed and a small content smile on her face. Shinji had his arms wrapped around her, his physically larger body keeping her more then comfortable. Rei noticed the absence of the Commander and Yui, but when she looked at Shinji she wondered if he knew something more then he let on. She wasn't certain, but the smirk on his face reminded her of Agent Kaji when he thought he knew something he shouldn't have.

Now that she saw it on Shinji's face, she couldn't help but feel slightly... annoyed.

"So, three hundred fifty year," Hikari muttered. They had pretty much blocked out Misato and Ritsuko as they tried to comprehend what had been said.

"Apparently, though I do not understand how Ikari and Soryu have lived so long."

"I don't get it, people don't live forever," Touji said. He was more interested in finding out something about his sister, or other family. The chances weren't looking good, he had to admit. However he couldn't really stop himself from asking the question.

"Do you know what might have have happened to my sister?"

Hikari looked up, this was something she was worrying about as well. Lost family members where weighing on both their hearts. Shinji looked at them and said, "Mari and Nozomi came back a long time ago. They were the first two girls to come back, and a boy none of us knew named Akira. We had two sons and a daughter, so it worked out well. They ended up falling in love with Renji and Martin and had I think three children all said and done. Kikyo and Akira had four children and lived happily for as long as they could."

Hikari broke out into tears as she morned the loss of her sister. Touji pulled her close and held her. A tear fell as he realized he'd never see his sister again. But he couldn't feel sad really, as from the sound of it she had a happy life with Shinji and Asuka looking out for her.

"Kodama came back about one hundred fifty years ago, give or take a decade. I can't remember exactly. She was one of our best artists, was so very gifted with paint, sculpture, even with words. I very much enjoyed her poetry. You'll have to take some time to go through the art collection. I think she captured life here and how things were for us so very well."

There was a wistful tone in Shinji's voice, all the while Asuka simply snuggled further into his embrace. A strange scene as any so far. The simple questions however gave way to more difficult ones. Several questions, like those related to the pairs immortality had no answers, though they didn't seem to care too much.

Last time they had been seen together they couldn't even stay in the same room together. Shinji was so isolated from everyone near the end and Asuka was self-destructing. Now it seemed like they were inseparable. If it wasn't for the apparent age difference it be almost sweet to the point of throwing everyone in the room into diabetic shock. Misato wasn't too thrilled with the way this looked, and Ritsuko was also very critical about the whole thing.

"You two do realize that this looks all sorts of wrong," Misato said.

Shinji just chuckled, "Not like it's mattered. A lot of people came back and actually more then a few came in couples. Husbands and wives returned in much the same situation, though it varied about which ended up younger or older. We didn't feel the need to break up relationships from before the Impact just because they came back physically half the others age. I stopped aging around Thirty and Asuka just always seems to come back fifteen. There's honestly no real issue with age most of the time around here. Sure, we do have rules about that sort of thing but when it comes to situations like ours we neither condemn nor push anyone to give up the people they love just because of how they come back."

Asuka decided to chime in, "It be the same if Kaji walked in that door right now and was still the age he was before impact in body and you tried to hook back up with him. Might be a little weird at first for you but no one would hold it against you."

Misato shook her head at that. Like they were trying to justify something to her she couldn't accept. Still, the entire situation was bizarre. All she could do was go with it. The display the two put on however was not easily accepted. Shinji was a grown man pretty much snuggling with a much younger girl in Asuka. Though if what they said was true they had been like this an extremely long time. In a way it was heart warming to see them together like this.

The look on Ritsuko and Hikari's faces seemed to mirror her sentiment however. They just seemed to have the common decency not to mention it. The rest of the day was spent with getting reacquainted. Yui and Gendo eventually returned, neither them nor the small group of friends noticing Shinji smirking again as the two came back. Asuka however saw it, and smiled as she picked up on what he was thinking.

"We've prepared a place for you to rest. You won't have to worry about anything for the time being," Yui said. She showed them out of the larger building, leaving Shinji and Asuka to themselves for the night.

Misato looked back at the building as they did. It seemed to her to be a reflection of the two in it's structure. At the center of everything yet understated and unassuming. Except for it's size the outside of the building was the least interesting of the entire village. It was the inside that seemed to show the hearts of the residents. Much like she remembered them.

After Yui had shown her and the others where they could rest, Misato decided to hunt down the one person who could tell her what she wanted to know. Shinji had been evasive on a lot of subjects, not unusual but these were things she needed to, had to know. Her last memory before the Impact had been slowly bleeding out on the cold floor of NERV before Rei had come to her. Ritsuko however couldn't be expected to tell her these things. Misato had noticed that the entire time Ritsuko seemed to be very tense and closed off. Misato could feel some of the contempt Ritsuko had for Shinji and Asuka come off the scientist. She doubted her old friend would be very forth coming.

That only left Gendo Ikari and Rei Ayanami for her questions. While the trio rested she sought those two out. When she did find them she couldn't help but notice Rei watching Gendo Ikari from a distance. What she saw would be almost sweet if she didn't know the man. He seemed to be having a simple conversation with Yui, almost as if he was...

"They seem to bond together easily. As if their souls were separated long ago and now believe they may have found the other again," Rei said unexpectedly. It was an observation Misato hadn't expected from the paler girl. Things like that though weren't really Misato's area of concern most times. She'd probably tease the older man about it, however she really wasn't one to comment about someones love life. Hers had been screwed up enough.

"You think he might be able to finally get past his wife's death?"

Rei thought for a moment, "Once a piece of ones soul has been torn, it can not be knitted save by someone who can complete that soul."

Misato just nodded, not entirely understanding Rei. Not that she ever had in the past. It also wasn't what she wanted to talk about. Fortunately, Gendo decided to end his conversation and join them. He took one look at Misato, and noticed she was looking at him with a knowing smirk. While prior to the Impact he wouldn't have acknowledged the look she was giving him, he was a different man now. Which is why he couldn't help himself when he said, "Oh do shut up."

Misato couldn't help but giggle at that as she followed him inside. She kept looking at him with a smirk as he took a seat inside. Gendo fixed her with a glare reminiscent of when he was her Commander. Unfortunately without the weight of authority it did little to actually dissuade the minuet major from her continued smirking. Gendo simply sighed and gave up. "As much as you might want to grill me about that exchange, I assume you are here relating to other people's relationships?"

Misato found herself a spot to set herself down in, a rather comfortable chair in a corner of the room. Gendo seemed to prefer a straight backed chair near a fire place. Rei seemed to be reading a book off against a side window as well. The sun hadn't set yet, but was low enough in the sky where Rei had a lantern illuminating her book.

"How have they been?" Misato asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I haven't seen Soryu until today when you returned. Shinji seems... disconnected at times. It's like he's seeing things that aren't there, or he's distracted by something only he seems to see or hear. He has become rather absent minded at times. I don't know why but he doesn't seem like he's entirely here. Like, like he watches and guides the people here but doesn't belong in just this place. I don't know how to describe it really."

Misato nodded, "And Asuka hasn't been around this whole time?"

Gendo shook his head. He had also spent long hours trying to make sense of what he had seen of his son. He just couldn't put it all together, which for him was unusual. Gendo Ikari wasn't known for not being able to see the whole picture. That was just the type of person he was, able to put things together easily. Still, he had been slightly distracted.

"Being nearly four hundred years old has to have some effects on the mind. I don't know how or why, but even then the human mind has strange ways of holding itself together. It could just be that he's overloaded with memories. I don't know really. You'll just have to watch them for a while. See what you can tell from that."

Misato just nodded, taking it in. Gendo had a few pieces of the puzzle but he couldn't give her what he didn't have. That he had given her this amount was more then she expected. So with that she simply leaned back and sighed, "It is going to take me a while to get used to this."

"Understandable. Also, you may want to speak with Akagi. She seems, uninterested with this new world."

Misato didn't know how to take that, considering what she knew about the relationship between the two. Still, she probably should try to reconnect with her old friend. Put the sins of the past behind her. Though really she never could let go of the past, even when she felt she might have been better off. Still, all sins forgiven was the motto of this town.

Miasto got up and left to go find herself a something to drink, but not before smirking again and saying, "So, you and Yui?"

Gendo seemed to get a little nervous under scrutiny. He didn't get to respond before Misato ran from the house cackling. He just sat back and looked into the fire, brooding. Rei broke his thought momentarily when she said, "Whatever your intentions are, ensure you do not awaken me in the night."

Gendo just sputtered indignantly.

--

They had been together for so long, and every time was so much like the first. They could still remember the first time, the first kiss, the first child they held in their arms together. And every time they could share the same bed they spent most of the time just holding each other. To just feel the others arms holding tight meant more then any carnal desire to them. Especially after they realized they couldn't leave this world. That death seemed to ignore them.

Asuka looked into Shinji's eyes, almost black in the moonlight and smiled. They shared something no one else could see. They had seen the end of one world and the beginning of another. That event, the war it followed, bonded them together for all time. Nothing would ever separate their souls as long as they could fight back against it. Still, that fear of separation fueled them at times to some of their more passionate nights.

Tonight though, with the reunion of the souls they cared for they could do nothing but share a night of blissful comfort. Asuka planted her chin on her hands as she laid across Shinji's chest. As he ran his fingers through her hair she smiled and asked, "How have things been since I went away last time?"

Shinji chuckled, "Nothing too eventful. We got some more headway made rebuilding Kyoto, the foundry guys have been working pretty hard stripping and recycling as much of the wire and pipes they can get their hands on. With any luck we'll have a stock pile of usable metals to last a while."

Asuka however just smiled softly, "I think you know I'm not that interested in progress."

Shinji chuckled, "You want to know what's going on in the way or romance?"

She nodded, "You know how much I like to hear about people finding someone to love."

"Well, nothing has come of it yet, but I think Yui might have found someone to be interested in finally."

Asuka grinned, "Why do I get the feeling you were expecting this?"

"Perhaps. I can't know everything but I can expect it."

They laid there together in silence for a moment, enjoying each others company. Shinji pulled Asuka tighter to him and pressed his face into her hair. He simply inhaled her scent, remembering everything he loved about her. Her spirit, her fire, her very being simply was enough for him. Even in the dim moonlight he could tell every inch of the girl apart.

"Do you think Gendo is going to hold back from her for very long?"

Shinji just chuckled a bit, "I know the rule is all sins forgiven, but this might be an interesting bit of revenge."

They both shared a bit of a chuckle at that. They fell into a peaceful silence for a moment. Shinji's face became tense for a moment. Asuka noticed, running her hand along his cheek, "Now tell me what is troubling you."

Shinji sighed, "A storm is coming. I can feel it just on the horizon, and I know it might bring an end to everything we've built here."

"We'll face it together, like everything else."

With that she kissed him deeply and held tightly onto her beloved.

--

The moonlight illuminated more then a lovers reunion that night. Along the northern shores of Okinawa a boy with gray hair and red eyes stared into the night sky. Everything he knew told him this should not have been possible. His kind had been destroyed, defeated by the Lillie. And yet he stood here on this beach, looking north towards the land he had fallen in. Even now, Father's call spoke out to him.

The angel Tabris, known to his human acquaintances as Kaworu Nagisa, looked over the fog covered shore. His thoughts were serene, even as they attempted to make sense of his resurrection. The light sound of "Ode to Joy" could be heard coming from his lips as he decided on a course of action. His musings were interrupted by the sight of a bright white light piercing the fog. Out of the fog walked a girl, much like himself, carrying a lantern in her left hand. Tabris could sense who this was, that she was a sister to him.

"Arael, it is good to see you."

"You as well brother. I did not expect our destruction would lead to this reunion."

Tabris nodded, though couldn't hold back a small amount of curiosity, "Where did you find the lantern?"

Arael looked at the lantern in her hand and said, "It was beside me when I awoke on the shore. It remains lit so long as I carry it. I believe it is a manifestation of my abilities prior to our defeat."

"You aren't sure?"

Arael had a small smile as she answered, "It is difficult to shed light on the shadows of a persons soul when there isn't a soul to shed it on."

Tabris nodded at that. He couldn't help but continue humming as he tried to figure out what the two of them should do. As they looked out towards the sea no, a rope ladder dropped down in front of them. They both looked up and found themselves starring directly at a hot air balloon tethered to what appeared to be a small fishing boat. A head popped out from over one the side the ladder had been dropped from. The silhouette could be seen only, but Tabris thought he could see some strange circular objects sprouting from around where the eyes would be. Arael lifted the lantern up to illuminate the boat.

"Tabris! Arael! Is that you?"

"Sahaquiel?!" Tabris asked rather stunned.

"Climb aboard you two."

Tabris took a hold of the ladder and held it secure from the bottom as Arael made her way up. He soon joined them and finally got a good look at Sahaquiel. His brother looked like what the lilim had termed a mad scientist almost. He was wearing glasses that had multiple lenses on them on hinges. It looked almost like the extra lenses were different thicknesses and could be moved over his eyes. His clothing seemed rather raged. He wore an old unbuttoned up shirt over a sleeveless undershirt. His pants were raged at the ends as well.

"So, you two heading my way?"

Tabris couldn't help but shake his head, "I take it both of you can hear Father's call?" The other two responded silently nodding their heads. "What should we do?"

Areal was the one who responded, her voice calm and thoughtful, "We should answer the call. Seek out Father and ask for his guidance. Until we know for certain what he would have us do, we can not prepare for the future."

"You are of course assuming that we have a future," Sahaquiel said.

"Until we find Father everything is suspect. And I doubt very much the call will silence itself until we have answered."

Tabris turned and looked over the bow of their vessel. He was lost in thought for but a moment, "I concur with Arael. We should answer the call, find Father and regroup. If the three of us have returned to this world then the rest of our brothers may have as well. Assuming that, then they will also be drawn towards Father's call. We can reach a concordance with our brethren on our next move then."

Sahaquiel seemed satisfied with that course of action, if a bit leery of the unknown. Tabris simply rested his hands on the bow and watched the sky as their vessel began it's long flight. He couldn't help but look at all the possibilities before them. Even though he could make one of any thousand different choices, the most prudent course of action still was that which drove them. They just couldn't do anything until they knew more.

Perhaps if they were returning, so had the lilim. If so they would need to regroup for their own good. Too much, just too much unknown to make a rational decision. The good thing was that for now they had time to think.

--

Misato had found herself at a loss. It had been three days since she had returned, to find herself in the body of a fourteen year old in a world crafted by her children. She hadn't gotten much time with them, but in a way Misato figured that was understandable. They seemed to be occupied with each other more then they were with the world. She felt reminded of Kaji as she thought about them. How she had completely ignored and tried to bury what she felt for Kaji. Just because he reminded her of her father.

Gendo could be seen walking near the group of people that were building one of the newer houses in the small village. To her shock he actually looked like he was enjoying the manual labor. Rei, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke were probably somewhere trying to figure out there chaotic lives. Though Rei seemed to prefer to observe most everything around her.

Ritsuko had disappeared off to where ever it was that she spent her days. Misato couldn't get any specifics from her, just that she was working on repairing humanities scientific knowledge. Misato noticed the scientist seemed unmoved by the simple lives the people lived here. Shinji's almost God-like status with the residents of the town seemed to grate on her friend as well. Misato was a little worried about that over time, but it hadn't seemed to be detrimental to the town.

Misato figured she go and see if she could help out the folk who seemed to have claimed her name in their planning. She may have reverted to a child's body but her knowledge was still intact. Perhaps she could be useful to the town that way, lend her strategic knowledge to them. Ritsuko seemed to be doing the same. Still, maybe she should consider something else.

The dull sound of thunder rumbled across the sky. Misato and several others looked up. She heard someone near her mention how there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Misato's senses however screamed at her.

"_That wasn't thunder, that was the sound of an explosive going off."_

The rumbling continued, along with a staccato sound of gunfire. Misato ran towards the central building, Gendo joining her at the door. Shinji and Asuka had already run to the top level and were on the observation deck looking west. Misato, Yui, Gendo, and the head of the Katsuragi's all looked out and saw smoke climbing in the distance. More explosions could be seen, the plumes of smoke climbing from the forest.

"I'd estimate that is a good forty-five kilometers. Perhaps a two days journey on foot," Katsuragi said.

"That assumes they aren't a mechanized force. We could be under attack in a matter of hours, if we're lucky," Misato said.

"We need to start preparations for an assault, get those incapable of combat to shelter and arm as many of our defenders as possible," Gendo suggested. His mind was already considering who could be attacking. If humanity had not become as peaceful as those in their small city.

Shinji finally spoke, "Keiske, send five of your two fastest runners out there. Tell them to keep pace with the force and to send back as much information as they can. We need some sort of idea of what's coming at us. Misato, I want you working with Keiske and plan our defense. I know you've got more then enough expertise, and I fear we will need all the help we can get. Yui, make sure everyone is sheltered and that we have enough supplies to last and extended period of time. Check with Noriko and Toshiro on how well our emergency supplies are stocked."

Those who had been given tasks ran immediately to carry them out. Shinji, Asuka, and Gendo stood there watching another cloud of fiery smoke ascend into the heavens. Shinji suddenly looked directly south, as did Asuka. Gendo noticed it and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling... something coming at us from all directions lately. Something is headed for us from the south, the west, and he north as well. I just don't know what."

"Do you think it has to do with whatever is happening in the west?" Asuka asked.

Shinji shook his head, "No, but whatever it is it's getting closer. I doubt it will get here before we find out what is heading for us that is causing those explosions."

Gendo's mind was already busily considering potential scenarios for what may happen. If there was one thing he was a expert at it was putting pieces together into a way that would show an outcome he knew would be beneficial. The thoughts in his head however didn't seem to point to anything good one way or the other.

"Shinji, I have a theory..."

To Be Continued.

Next Chapter: the small town of Forever prepares itself to face the coming storm. Her defenders know no rest while they plan how to save their small have from destruction. As they do, the Angel's continue on their quest to find their Father's call. All will be revealed, as Humanity and the Angel's meet face to face once again.

Next Chapter: Shadow's Past, Cast into the Light.

Author Request: I'm currently working on a slew of original works as well as a three book series that I hope to publish sometime in the next year to year and a half. I'd appreciate folks looking and reviewing all my older work as well as checking out .com and .com. I'll be working on getting more original work developed and posted on those pages, and the more background thoughts the better. thanks.


End file.
